A device for the storage and extrusion of a flowable substance is known from EP 0 895 943 B1 and comprises a holder formed by two foils that create a first chamber to receive the substance and a separate second chamber for the supply of the substance into an application tool. By exerting an external pressure on the foils, a set breaking point between the two foils can be broken to create a connection between the two chambers and load the application tool with the substance. In this device, however, a problem arises that the pressure to create the connection between the two chambers can be applied only in a very focused manner, otherwise adequate hydraulic pressure to break the two foils in the transition area between the two chamber would not be available.